Drabbles lunaires
by Luna Strata
Summary: Endroit où je mettrais mes drabbles... enfin si j'en fais d'autres... ben semblerait qu'il pourrait y en avoir d'autres lol Troisième drabble : Je hais le printemps
1. Confiance

**Base :** Kyou Kara Maouuuuuuuuuuu

**Disclaimer :** Selon la constitution qui régit les bishos, il semblerait que je sois obligée de dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moua… La vie est dure sans confiture…

**Genre :** Drabble

**Challenge : **Confiance

**Challenger :** Meanne

**Notes :** A la base, c'était pour qu'Isa fasse un drabble et au final, c'est comme si on m'avait pokée lol

**Confiance**

Par Luna

Yuuri posa ses mains sur les épaules de Wolfram et le mit dos à lui, puis il se recula un peu.

"Voilà mets-toi comme ça et ferme les yeux."

"Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ?"

"Pour te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi."

Le blond haussa un sourcil, avec un soupçon de jalousie dans la voix il demanda :

"Rassure-moi, tu n'essaies pas de prouver ta confiance à n'importe qui ?"

Le Maou leva les yeux au ciel.

"Mais non. Bon, quand tu te sens prêt, laisse-toi aller."

"C'est ridicule ! Je te fais déjà confiance."

"Dans ce cas, prouve-le-moi !"

"Mais-"

"S'il te plait Wolf…" Supplia Yuuri.

"D'accord, mais si je me fais mal, t'as intérêt à courir vite."

"Oui oui… Allez vas-y !"

Wolfram ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement tomber en arrière. Une sensation étrange dans son ventre se produisit. C'était agréable. Ça picotait un peu.

Puis deux bras le rattrapèrent et Wolfram ouvrit les yeux. Ses fesses étaient à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Il pencha la tête en arrière et put voir un sourire radieux sur le visage de son fiancé.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Alors je t'avais dit que tu pouvais me faire confiance."

"Et moi je t'ai dit que je te faisais déjà confiance !"

"T'es pas drôle Wolf."

"Bon tu me relèves ?"

Yuuri soupira bruyamment. Il déplaça un pied en arrière pour prendre appui, mais celui-ci dérapa dans l'herbe. Après une tentative désespérée de retrouver son équilibre, le brun lâcha Wolfram qui finit sur les fesses dans un 'ouch', tandis que Yuuri s'étala juste à côté de lui.

Wolfram se frotta le bas du dos en marmonnant :

"Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour que ça finisse mal. Mauviette !"

**Owari**

Mon premier drabble… ¤Larme d'émotion¤

Je suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin, mais bon, on fera avec lol


	2. Baiser dans le cou

**Base :** Kyou Kara Maouuuuuuuuuuu

**Disclaimer :** Selon la constitution qui régit les bishos, il semblerait que je sois obligée de dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moua… La vie est dure sans confiture…

**Genre :** Drabble

**Challenge : **Baiser dans le cou

**Challenger :** Mithy

**Notes :** Petit drabble écrit dans le TGV en direction de Paris.

Je profite également pour remercier **Meanne, Camille-Miko, Leliel, Mithy, Shakes, Shinoya **pour vos reviews sur Confiance :-)

**Baiser dans le cou**

Par Luna

Un souffle contre ma joue.

Une main au creux de mes reins.

Un souffle contre mon oreille.

Une main qui nous rapproche, tandis qu'une autre glisse derrière ma nuque.

Une peau qui frissonne sous une légère caresse.

Un souffle qui se déplace.

Une bouche qui se dépose doucement.

Une langue qui titille.

Un petit rire qui retentit.

Un sourire contre mon cou.

Une légère succion.

Une succion qui augmente comme notre passion.

Un baiser tendre.

Un baiser amoureux.

Un baiser charnel.

Un cou qui en veut encore plus.

Une bouche qui répond à mes gémissements.

Un 'je t'aime Yuuri' s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Un baiser encore et toujours dans mon cou.

Un baiser qui répond à mes sentiments.

**Owari**

Alors pour dissiper tous les doutes (sait-on jamais lool), c'est un POV de Wolfram ;-)

Ceci est un drabble multi-fandom (d'ailleurs vous pouvez le retrouver sous Gundam Wing) XD Il est adaptable à n'importe quel personnage lol Je suis assez fière de ma trouvaille lol


	3. Je hais le printemps

**Base :** Kyou Kara Maouuuuuuuuuuu

**Disclaimer :** Selon la constitution qui régit les bishos, il semblerait que je sois obligée de dire qu'ils ne sont pas à moua… La vie est dur sans confiture…

**Genre :** Drabble (un vrai de vrai cette fois lol 100 mots ! J'ai pas compté, mais je fais confiance à word lol)

**Notes :** Idée que j'ai eu dans la voiture.

Merci à Meanne pour ses conseils.

Merci également à **Mithynamoua, ma belle-sœur le poisson rouge, mon rongeur et Shinoya** pour vos reviews sur Baiser dans le cou:-)

**Je hais le printemps**

Par Luna

A peine revenu, voilà qu'il se fait déjà traiter de mauviette par son fiancé.

La cause ?

Un nez et des yeux rouges.

Il a beau lui dire que non, il n'a pas pleuré, Wolfram ne le croit pas…

D'accord il lui manque quand il retourne dans son monde, mais il ne lui avouera jamais que la dernière fois il a déprimé au troisième jour, avant de pleurer au quatrième…

De plus il ne s'est passé que deux jours…

Deux jours pendant lesquels le printemps en avait profité pour exploser au Japon…

Yuuri renifle en pestant :

"Maudites allergies !"

**Owari**

Je remercie mon allergie pour m'avoir inspiré XD


End file.
